Boom Like A Dragon, Filled With Passion
by arilovexo
Summary: Olivia and Dylan meet and become closer than ever. They soon start to develop feelings and though this scares Olivia, she knows it's what they both want. Dylan/Olivia


**I honestly didnt think my last story with Dylan and Olivia would get that many reviews. Lol, well since you all are amazing and nice and just plain awesome, I wrote another one.**

**Some of this is loosely based off of the movie The First Time. It's a good film, if you haven't seen it go check it out. I highly recommend it. There's a topless Victoria Justice and she says, "shit", "penis", and "douche" and gets drunk, lol. But Britt Robertson and Dylan O'Brian where amazing in it. Those two... man. So cute. So made me think of Cam and Maya's relationship, and in a way Dylan and Olivia's. Maybe I'll write something about that... hmm..**

**Sigh. I wish this would happen with them in real life. They're just a cute couple on and off screen. I wish I had their chemistry with a guy. Seriously. **

**Enjoy and review. If I get 15-20 reviews, I'll upload another one. I have more ideas!**

* * *

She was late. So, _so _late. Stefan was going to kill her if she didn't hurry her ass up. As soon as her mother had dropped her off, she ran into the building and straight to the table read room, she took a seat next to a boy she didn't know, and tried to catch her breath. Everyone was staring at her and she bit her lip.

"So happy for you to join us, Olivia." Stefan nodded at her and she meekly waved at him.

"I'm so sorry, I woke up late and—it wont happen again. I promise." She said and the boy handed her a script. She thanked him and they started the table read.

After it was over, she got up to walk out, when Stefan stopped her. "Olivia? Can I speak with you a moment?" She nodded and walked over to him. He looked over her shoulder and caught the attention of someone else, waving him over. Once he joined them, she looked at him, only to realize he was the boy she didn't know. "Olivia, I'd like you to meet Dylan, Dylan, Olivia." He introduced and Dylan smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She said, and smiled back, before turning back to Stefan. He pointed at Dylan.

"He's your new boyfriend. Get to know each other, okay?" And with that, he walked away.

"Wow, now he even dictates which boy I'm allowed to date, okay." Olivia was annoyed by that, but then realized what he meant and looked at Dylan embarrassed. She ran her fingers through her hair, "Sorry. I didn't realize he meant for on the show, I just… I'm having a bad day."

"Yeah, I can see that." Dylan shrugged. "It was nice to meet you, but uh… I actually have to go… somewhere, can we meet up some other time to talk and stuff?"

He was acting kind of vague and immediately she wondered if her breath smelled bad or something, but she just nodded. "Sure, no problem." And with that he gave her one last smile and then walked away. She leaned against the table, confused, and was just about to get up, when she was stopped again.

"Hey, Olivia!" She looked up to see Aislinn was trying to get her attention, she waved her over. "Come here for a sec."

"Fine," She grumbled and then did as Aislinn had asked.

"I think we should welcome Dylan to Degrassi." She had a mischievous look in her eye and Olivia was immediately in for whatever it was she had planned.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, he's kind of being a little antisocial. I mean I get its his first day and he's shy and all that, but come on. We don't bite! So, let's go to his dressing room and get him to join us in the green room."

"How exactly are we gonna do that?" Olivia looked at her skeptical. "I was just talking to him… he seemed in a rush to be anywhere but wherever I was."

"I don't think it's you, it's just him being shy and new. You remember your first day right?"

Olivia mentally shuddered at that thought. She didn't want to remember it, it was so embarrassing.

"Point taken, let's go." She pushed past her and they both went in search of Dylan's dressing room, finding it not five minutes later.

"Ready?" Aislinn asked and Olivia nodded. Aislinn kicked the door open and Olivia stood in the corner, watching what happened.

"What are you doing?" Aislinn asked, and she watched him sit up really fast. He almost looked like he was dizzy he got up so quickly.

"I'm just napping." He responded, "Something wrong with that? Relax."

She put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Look, we're not going to bite you. You're so antisocial, you can come talk to us. We're regular."

He looked around the room a moment before nodding, "I know. I just like to sleep. And uh, yeah."

"No excuses." Aislinn said, "Come on, we're all hanging out in the greenroom."

Then she left, and he still sat on the coach, rubbing his eyes, he looked up and Olivia realized she was still there, watching like a creeper.

"Uh, hi?" He said, and she blinked.

"Hi. I uh…it was her idea, you know. Sort of like a welcome to Degrassi thing. Uhm… yeah. I'll just go now." She turned to leave, and was stepping out of the room when he stopped her.

"Wait, don't leave." He called out and she turned around. "We still have to get to know each other."

She waved her hand dismissively. "We can just do that later. Trust me, Aislinn will come back and she will hurt you if you don't go out there."

He laughed, shaking his head. "She can't hurt a fly."

Olivia sat down beside him and stared ahead a sort of 'sure why not' look on her face. "You'd be surprised." His eyes widened at that and she laughed. "I'm kidding!" Then she playfully pushed him and he fell over. Her eyes widened _this _time. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. How awkward is it that I just met you today and already I made you fall over?"

"Relax. It's fine." He laughed, straightening himself up, he stood, "Let's go out there." He nodded towards the door and she looked at him a moment, standing up herself.

"Don't be nervous okay? If it makes you feel any better, I was nervous my first day too and you know, since I'm a klutz, of course, I tripped and almost broke my nose, when I walked into the greenroom to meet everyone. They all laughed that off, and then we met and became fast friends. We're all like one big family. Really."

"That makes me feel better."

"And don't worry." Olivia smiled, "You sort of know me. And I'll be there, so if you get nervous or anything just come right to me. But I'm pretty sure you'll be fine. Once you meet Luke, Munro, and Justin, it'll be like you were working here for years. Trust me." She put her hand on his arm and he looked at her. "They're crazy."

He laughed, "Yeah, I heard some stories from Mindy and Demetrius about them."

She raised an eyebrow, "You already know Mindy and Demetrius? And isn't it Demetrius's first day on set as well? Mindy's been on here for years so I'm not too concerned about her, but yeah you know what I mean."

He laughed, "Yes, and I know them because I've worked with them before."

"Then what are you so nervous about, Dummy? Come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. "They're waiting and I want to play a game of pool with you and own your ass."

"I'm actually really good at it."

"Right." She let go of his hand and turned towards him, a smirk on her lips. "We'll see about that."

He smirked right back, "you're on."

* * *

"No! That's not fair!" Olivia shouted as Dylan shot another ball in the hole. "How are you so good?"

"I have an older brother, he loves pool, so I just learned from him I guess." He shot another one in and Olivia realized she was going to lose, big time.

"You're not doing so well, Olivia." Chloe said from her left and Olivia glared at her.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." It was finally her turn, so she took her shot, and missed. "Dammnit!"

Dylan laughed, "Don't be like that. I'm sure you'll get one in… eventually."

"It's been twenty minutes, I haven't hit one measly ball in. You really think I'm going to win this?" Olivia spoke in monotone and it made everyone around them laugh. "What the hell kind of powers do you have? I feel like I suck at this now."

"Don't worry, you'll pick it up again." Dylan promise and took a shot missing the ball. "Okay, see? I got a scratch. Now it's your turn." He handed her the ball and she took it, thanking him and positioned it where it needed to be. Then she took her shot and two balls went in.

"Oh my god! Hell yeah!" Olivia cheered, turning to Chloe she high-fived her, unable to believe her luck.

She was about to go again, when Dylan gently tapped her shoulder, motioning for her to follow him. She did and he gave her a hug.

"Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"Helping me feel like I belong. "

She blushed, "Oh, yeah. No problem."

"You were right."

She looked confused.

"About what?"

"It's not so bad here. So… yeah. I had no reason to feel nervous."

She felt a sudden burst of confidence and walked right up to him. "You should know then, Dylan… that I'm right about everything." And with one last wink, she walked away, to go take her shot, the smile never leaving her face.

* * *

It was two weeks later. Dylan had adjusted to being the new kid and had started to joke around more with Luke, Munro and Justin. Olivia had almost felt bad for him… those three were always getting into trouble and now they had dragged him into their shenanigans. But he didn't seem to mind, so she never brought it up.

Stefan had called them into his office to tell them that they were going to film an episode in which their characters went on a date and then kissed later on. After he left them alone, Olivia suddenly felt nervous.

She and Dylan knew they were eventually going to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but they didn't really expect it to happen so soon. They had gotten close, yes, but as friends. Now they were supposed to kiss? She'd never been kissed onscreen before. She had no idea how it worked.

She slowly turned her body so she could look at Dylan. "So…" She started awkwardly.

"So…" He said at the same time, just as awkward. "We should just…"

"Go to my dressing room, yeah." Olivia hid her face and then led him in the direction of her dressing room. They got there, and she closed the door softly turning to him. "I guess this is where we start getting to know each other."

"I guess it is." He nodded in agreement. "Okay, so…" He went to sit down and she sat beside him. "Tell me something I don't know about you."

"Uh… okay. I like photography. I'm always taking pictures and editing them. I'm also a little bit into screenwriting and filmmaking and want to do that when I get older."

"Seriously?" She nodded, "Me too. My dream is to direct someday."

She smiled, "Mine too."

"I do a little bit of singing." Dylan admitted much to her surprise. "I mean acting is my first priority right now, other than school of course, but I'm very into making my own music and stuff like that."

"That's so cool!" Olivia's face lit up. "I mean, I know my character is very into music, but I am a bit myself. I sing and I play the guitar. I'm very…"

"Creative." Dylan finished and she looked at him surprised that he knew where she was going with it. "Creativity is a great thing."

"It is." She nodded, "So… now what?"

It was awkward again.

"I know." Dylan snapped his fingers. "Let's go see a movie or something and hang out."

"That would be awesome!" Olivia smiled, but realized how over excited she was and toned it down. "I mean, that'd be great."

Dylan laughed, "Come on, Dummy. Let's get out of here."

* * *

They walked outside the studio, and she watched Dylan reach his hand into his pocket and pull out a set of keys.

"Wait. Why do you have keys?"

"Because I need them to drive." He answered, he pressed a button and the sleek black car in front of them blinked it's lights.

"Holy shit." She looked in between him and the car. "That's an nice car."

"Thanks. So get in," He told her, and she did as he suggested, opening the car door, she sat in the passenger seat. He got in as well, and then started the car, backing up until he was good, and then he took off out of the studio lot.

"I really like this car," Olivia looked around, "It's so… clean and nice and new, and… I don't know, I just really like it."

Dylan laughed, "Thanks… again." He reached forward and turned the radio on. One of her favorite songs came on, and she smiled, he looked over at her for a second, and she just looked back at him. "you like rock music?"

"Is that so surprising?"

He stared straight ahead a moment before answering, "It's just surprising that's' all. You don't seem like that kind of girl."

"Well, that's the whole point of us hanging out isn't it? To get to know eachother?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, you're about to find out a lot of things about me you probably didn't think would be true."

"Are you as fierce as Chloe?"

She looked at him confused, "No! Why would you… we're not even related!"

He laughed, "Well, you seem like it, is all."

She didn't know exactly what that meant, but just rolled her eyes, and turned up the radio, he playfully slapped her hand away.

"Never touch a man's radio."

"Who said you were a man?" She shot back and he made a bit his lip, looking away, before looking back at her, a smile on his face.

"You are good."

"You forget, I have two brothers, I learned to be on my toes when it comes to that sort of thing."

"What comebacks?"

"Must you be technical?"

He laughed more, it was pretty hard not to around her. "You're so…"

"Awesome?" She smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Thanks for noticing."

"I wasn't going to go that far." He countered back and she rolled her eyes, "but I guess you're pretty awesome."

"And you're pretty cheesy." She looked at his hand that was on the stickshift and then back at hers. Then she bit her lip and quickly looked away at the fast scenery that was going by them fast. "So, where exactly are we going?"

He smiled, "It's a secret."

"I hate secrets." She muttered and he just laughed.

"Be patient, Liv." He said, and her eyes lit up at the mention of the nickname. He quickly looked at her. "What?"

"No one's ever called me that before, believe it our not." She admitted. "I like that."

"Seriously? Your name's Olivia, how has no one come up with that name yet?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, they just didn't. So congrats, Dylan. You get your own special nickname for me."

He smiled, "Cool."

"Now I just have to come up with one for you…" She tried to think about one but came up with nothing. "Ah, I'll think of something eventually."

"Don't hurt yourself, girl. It could take a while."

"I would so smack you if you weren't driving right now and I wasn't fearing for my life. So just be lucky… you're operating a fast moving vehicle."

"So you're saying if I was driving for example a golf cart, you'd probably smack me? Damn… that's hurtful."

"Your face is hurtful." Olivia muttered and Dylan shook his head.

"You're an interesting girl, Liv. I'll give you that."

She didn't respond to that, instead she just sat back, and turned her head towards him, a smile on her face.

Then he reached over and turned the music on. She closed her eyes, and just stayed in the moment.

This moment was pretty fucking awesome and she didn't want to lose it.

Not for anything.

* * *

"Welcome to my most favorite place in Toronto." Dylan spread his arms wide as Olivia stepped out of the car. She looked around, surveying the area.

"You like… simple things." She realized, as she looked around more and realized where they were was known for it's peacefulness. "Wow." She said, and looked at him. "I definitely didn't see that coming."

He sat down on his hood and she did the same thing. "It's kind of a surprise I guess. I'm from Waterdown so this is like my safe place here I guess. It's quiet."

"Yeah, I understand that. I'm from Rupert, its in Quebec. But I was raised in London, Canada... not England."

He laughed. "That's kinda far." He said and she nodded. "I'm only thirty seven miles away."

She shrugged, "It's really just two hours, so it's not that bad, I guess. I went to California a few years ago. We went to Los Angeles and then to San Diego. It was about the same distance."

He nodded, "Cool."

She shrugged and it was silent in between them for a moment before Olivia turned to him. "Do you talk?"

He looked at her confused, "What do you mean? I'm an actor. Don't we always talk?"

"No… I mean about your private life. Like, reporters and paparazzi I understand if you don't, and the occasional crazy fan, but what I'm asking is… do you talk? Like to your close family and close friends?"

"Of course I do." He responded, "I mean, maybe not as much as I used to, but I do… somewhat if I'm frustrated or something."

She nodded, "Good."

"Why?"

"Because…" She looked straight ahead for a moment before looking back at him. "I don't."

"You don't?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay." He said, and then looked ahead again.

"So…" She motioned with her finger in between them. "Is this a bonding moment?"

He nodded, "Seems like it."

She surprised him then by moving closer to him and putting her arm around his, her hand on top of his. He looked at her and she looked back at him.

"We're going to be boyfriend and girlfriend on the show… we should really get in character or something."

"Right now?"

Her hand rubbed his and he couldn't help but really like that feeling. Then she moved his hand so it was palm facing up, and then moved her hand on top of his again, intertwining their fingers.

"Right now." She finally answered, and he nodded, tightening his fingers around hers.

"This is… definitely the first time this has ever happened to me."

She looked at him, seriously before responding. "There's going to be a lot of firsts for you with me… stick with me and your life wont be too boring. That I can promise."

"Good. Because I need excitement."

She smiled, "Perfect."

* * *

He was taking a nap when his door was kicked open… _again_. But this time instead of Aislinn, Olivia was the one on the other end. She looked like she was chewing something as she walked in and sat on his side on the couch.

"Can I help you?" He asked her and she nodded, holding up her script.

"We have to go over our lines." She told him, blowing a bubble with the gum she had in her mouth.

He nodded, it had been a few weeks since the day they hung out. They had a few more times, and were now at the close, but not quite there yet, best friend stage.

He picked up his script that was on the floor and looked at her, going to their first scene. "you should probably spit that gum out."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm aware. I did take classes before you know. My teacher always yelled at us if we had gum in our mouths." She got up and spit the gum out then went back to sit beside him, as he just leaned up on his elbow.

They practiced for a while until they got to the last scene. "Oh… well, okay." Olivia's tough girl exterior was gone. "I uh… wow."

"Yeah." Dylan nodded, he looked at her like she was crazy. "We have to kiss, look at that."

She gave him a small smile, then got up and walked to the other end of the room. She started to pace back and forth before going up to him and sitting next to him again, while he just watched her confused.

"We can be professional about this, right?"

He nodded, "I don't see why not."

"I mean, we're kissing as our characters, as Maya and Cam, not as Olivia and Dylan… right?"

"Liv." He said, stopping her mid freak out. "We're _actors_, and we're boyfriend and girlfriend… on the show I mean. We can do this."

She nodded, biting her lip, before abruptly standing up, his eyes following her movements. "I think we've rehearsed enough. I'll see you later." And with that, she turned and walked out of the room, leaving a very confused, distraught Dylan behind her.

* * *

"Why are you wigging out?" Chloe asked, as she, Aislinn, Munro, Justin and Olivia all sat down in the coffee shop by the set. It had been about two days since she rehearsed her scenes with Dylan, she was still very nervous and had approached Chloe to talk to her about it. "It's just acting, it's not real life at all."

"Yeah, if I had been half as worried as you, I probably wouldn't be as close to Munro as I am." Aislinn's eyes went to Munro and he gave her his infamous sideways smirk. She moved her index finger in between them, "And our first kiss was intense."

"Yeah." Munro agreed, leaning back in his chair. "We had to make out, basically. Your kiss with Dylan is innocent compared to that."

"I'm pretty sure it's the most innocent first kiss they've had on this show, to be honest." Chloe said, "Aislinn and Munro's… that's self explanatory, but her and Justin's or mine and Justin's was pretty intense."

"I see your point." Olivia mumbled, looking down into her coffee. "But like… it's hard to explain."

"It's just _acting,_" Munro gently put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't get why you're freaking out about this."

"I think I know." Aislinn spoke, causing him to look at her. "Because you and Dylan have been hanging out a lot recently as friends, but now… it's going to a whole other level. You have feelings for him, don't you?"

Olivia's eyes widened, "What? Psh. No." She waved her hand in the air. "No, not at all." Then she looked up at them, "Am I that obvious?"

Chloe laughed, "Girl, it's all over your face. And his, if you ask me."

"Repeat?"

"Look. Just think of it as work to get through it okay? If you're that freaked out by it, then don't look at it as you're kissing Dylan. Just think of it as Maya kissing Cam. That's what it is, really." Aislinn advised and Olivia nodded, realizing she was right.

"Yeah… that's good. I'll do that." She said and then Justin said something random and the subject was changed.

She could do this. She knew she could.

* * *

**Look outside**_**.**_

She got up, confused, and looked out of her window, where she saw Dylan waving his phone in the air, trying to get her attention.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, so that she didn't wake up her brothers or parents. "It's like 1:30AM!"

"I know." He whispered back, and he motioned to the door. She rolled her eyes and quietly went downstairs, opening the door, she let him in and softly closed it, sneaking him up to her room. She closed and locked the door, then turned to him.

"What are you doing here? We have to shoot tomorrow!"

"I know, 5AM call time, whatever." He waved his hand, "Are you sure you'll be okay to do our scene tomorrow?" He looked at her closely. "You've been pretty much avoiding it all week."

"I know that." She looked away, mumbling her words.

"What are you so afraid of?" He asked her, as she sat down on the ground, she lay against the pillows and motioned for him to do the same. He did and looked at her again.

"I'm not, I just… don't want to lose this, you know?" She motioned in between them and he nodded, getting it.

"Look, it's just work. Our kissing scene, it's just for a job. It doesn't mean anything. We'll be in character, not as ourselves."

"I know that. I'm just… I don't know," She looked up and then got up, going over to her laptop, she pressed play and a soft, ambient song played throughout her room. Then she laid down again. He didn't exactly know what to say or do, so she spoke again. "Are you thirsty?"

He blinked, "Am I thirsty?" She nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"What do you want?"

"Whatever you're having." He responded and she nodded again, sitting up, she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Good, because I'm having wine." And with that, she got up, leaving him alone in her room, where he took the time to look around. She had blue walls, dark, light and teal all blended in. It looked really nice. He also noticed she had a sort of collage type thing behind her bed, and all over the other walls. It was really cool.

The door opened and she came inside, two wine glasses and a bottle of wine in her hands. She poured them both drinks, and then handed one to him, which he gratefully took. She sat down again and silently slipped the glass.

"So you're an artist." He said, and she nodded.

"It's a hidden talent." She shrugged, "I don't really let anyone in my room, so be lucky you're one of the first… next to my parents and dumb brothers."

He smiled, and finished his glass. She did the same, and looked at his hands. She put her hand over his, and intertwined their fingers, then she lay on her side, and put his arm around her.

"What—"

"I want to try something." She whispered, "We're shooting a big scene tomorrow and—I just want to be comfortable."

"You're not comfortable around me?"

"I am…" She sighed, "I just… want to sleep with you—not like that. I'm only fifteen." He laughed softly. "I just… stay, okay? Please?" He nodded, and she went back to laying on her side, her back pressed against the front of him as she closed her eyes. He soon did the same, and they both drifted off to a comfortable sleep.

* * *

"Olivia?" She heard a knock on her door and sat up. "Olivia! It's four forty five! Wake up!" Her eyes widened, as Dylan slowly sat up, and rubbed his eyes.

"Shit! It's my mom!" She whisper yelled. "Uh, I'll be out in a minute!" She yelled through the door.

"Alright!" Her mom left then, and Olivia grabbed Dylan's hand. She felt nauseous, but she thought that was just from the wine they had drunk before.

"You have to go!"

"I do? How?"

She looked at the window and wildly pointed at it. "Go through the window."

"Really?"

She nodded and he sighed, spreading his arms, she quickly gave him a hug and then stepped away. "Good luck, I'll see you soon." She whispered, and he nodded, leaving through the window, she waited until he was safely on the grass before leaving her bedroom. She went downstairs and into the kitchen where her mom served her breakfast and then quickly ran upstairs after she was finished as her mother said they were going to be late.

Forty minutes later, she was in her dressing room, going over her lines, when one of the camera guys stuck his head inside to let her know her scene was going to be next after Aislinn and Munro finished theirs.

She nodded and yawned, running her fingers through her hair, she realized last night was the best night she'd gotten in forever. Smiling, she realized it was because Dylan was with her. Which was when she realized their kissing scene was going to happening in a few minutes and they hadn't even rehearsed it.

Quickly getting up she walked down the hall to Dylan's dressing room and knocked on the door.

He opened it, looking exhausted and she felt bad. But still, they had to get through the scene.

"Okay." She said, "I think I'm ready."

He looked confused, "Ready?"

She nodded, "Let's get in character, Dylan."

He shrugged, "Okay." He walked inside, showing her he was dressed for the scene, she was too, and sat down. He put on the Ice Hounds letterman jacket, and then positioned himself in front of her. She closed her eyes, and let out a breath, now in the mindset of being Maya and not Olivia. Which was good because she saw Cam in front of her, not Dylan.

"Are you ready?" She closed her eyes again, biting her lip, she nodded, and opened her eyes.

"Ready." She whispered.

"Since you have no speaking lines, I'll just take it from the line before _it _happens." She nodded again and he took a deep breath getting into character, before speaking.

"_I was nervous too, I've never had a girlfriend before, and I didn't know… I_—" And with that, Dylan moved closer, but she held her hand up, stopping him. He looked at her annoyed.

"Sorry. I just… go again." She suggested and he rolled his eyes, before repeating the line again, and leaning in closer, only this time she didn't stop him and his lips were soon on hers. She slowly kissed him back, and then he broke apart from her, only to hear a knock on the door.

"Hey, Dylan, I don't know where Olivia is, but they're ready to shoot!" The camera guy yelled on the other end.

"Okay, I'll find her." He yelled back, "Thanks!" And then he looked at her and she smiled.

Now that they had rehearsed it (even though it was just one time) she felt like she was ready.

She could do this.

* * *

The scene went off without a problem and though they had to reshoot it a few times because they kept breaking into laughter, Olivia couldn't have been more happy. Dylan really made her feel comfortable, so she really had nothing to worry about. They had finished a little early since the producers and director got what they wanted from them, and she was just leaving her dressing room when Dylan stopped her.

"Come with me?" He asked her and she nodded, following him. They were stopped by Chloe though, who narrowed her eyes and looked at them.

"Where are you two off to?"

"He's taking me somewhere." She answered, "I'll see you later." And with that, they left.

After a while of driving around, Dylan pulled into an empty parking lot, just as it was getting dark. She got out of the car, and walked across to an empty spot, as he slowly got out.

They had just endured the most awkward car ride of their lives, as it had been silent and just… plain awkward. There really was no other way to describe it.

"Are you okay?" He called, and she nodded, before turning to him and he noticed she had tears in her eyes. "Olivia? Why are you crying?"

"I'm kind of… scared." She admitted and he blinked, confused.

"Scared?"

She nodded, as he walked closer to her. "I mean… we're close now, I would almost say almost to the point where we're best friends, but the feelings I had when we kissed earlier…it was in character, but I mean before that, and last night and…" She looked up at him. "These feelings just don't seem real."

"In a good way or a bad way?"

She looked down again, and wiped her eyes, before looking up. "I'm sorry."

"What? Are you kidding me? Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Dylan… I have feelings for you." She admitted, deciding to just go ahead and say it. The light from the lamp above them made her eyes even bluer he noticed. "I know that might be strange, but… it's the truth. And I understand if you don't have feelings for me I mean… I'm not that great." She bit her lip and looked away.

"You're wrong." He said after a few moments of silence. He was surprised she felt that way. "You're an amazing girl, Liv. And you're unlike any other girl I've ever met or worked with."

She looked at him, "I saw your other show. The one you did with Demetrius, you looked pretty into those girls."

"My _character _did, but not _me_. Kendra was cool, but it never went farther than it did on the show, as in we never really clicked. Hannah and I have known each other for years, because we were in a movie together before that, and Brittany is six years older than me."

Her eyes widened at that revelation.

"You can't be jealous of those girls, I mean… I just… what I said to you was the truth, okay? You're a great, amazing girl. Very different, which I like, and your own person. I dig the independence and I can see that you dig me." She rolled her eyes and let out a laugh, "But don't be afraid of your feelings or emotions, that's not healthy."

"Oh god." She groaned, "I feel like such an idiot." She sat down on one of the parking stops and he sat down beside her, nudging her with his shoulder.

"Don't." He said, smiling and she smiled back at him. "It's okay. I understand where you were coming from."

She smiled back, then stood up again and walked a few steps away, her hands going to her hair. "I really, really _dig_ you." She said, turning around. "You're pretty amazing yourself, and unlike any of those asses I go to school with."

"And here I thought you had feelings for Ricardo."

She laughed, "You were my first onscreen kiss you know." She smirked, "Little fun fact for you. Also my first onscreen boyfriend."

"Hmm… I feel a little special about that."

"You should." She told him and he walked closer to her. Taking her hand in his, he intertwined their fingers.

"Last night was the best night ever." He whispered and she looked at him, "I got to spend it with you and, nothing would ever beat that. Have I mentioned you're—" He didn't get to finish. She had let go of his hand and basically jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist, she leaned her forehead against his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Stop talking." She whispered, "I think we've both said enough." She looked in his eyes and he looked back at her. Then she leaned in and kissed him, _really _kissed him, her lips pressing against his, as she softly it on his bottom lip. She pulled away and he quickly responded by kissing her back, gently lowering her so that his hands were on her waist, and her body was somewhat pressed against his as he kissed her deeper.

Then they broke apart, breathing heavily. "That was so not a Cam and Maya kiss." She breathed, looking up at him.

"No, it wasn't." He responded. "That was a Dylan and Olivia kiss."

"So cheesy." She mocked and then kissed him again, going at it for a few more minutes, before she broke it, breathless once again. "I was afraid of that."

"Of what?"

"This." She motioned in between them with her eyes. "Us getting closer, taking the next step, fucking over our entire friendship."

He shook his head, softly kissing her. "Trust me, Olivia. _Nothing_ could ever fuck up this friendship." And then he pressed his lips against hers again. "I'd never get sick of you."

She smiled, "Good. Because you're stuck with me."

He smiled back, "Good."

* * *

She was pressed up against his car as he kissed her again, more intensely if possible. They switched, so now he was pressed against the car and she was in between his legs, his arms around her, holding her in place.

"I should really get going." She said, biting her lip. "My mom's probably wondering where I am."

"Yeah, mine too." He agreed but kissed her again, causing them to make out some more. She eventually groaned against his lips and stepped away.

"Don't make this more difficult than it needs to be." She told him, "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"I know." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "It's just hard not to… want to kiss you again. You're like a drug or something."

"You too, Dummy." He smiled and she giggled, kissing him one last time before pulling away, her hand in his, she let go, and watched as his dropped to his side. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She let out a sigh and started to walk up the driveway, looking back at him as he just stared at her. She was only a few feet away, when she just rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in surrender.

"Fuck it." She said and then ran to him, his arms catching her, she pressed her lips against his once more.

It didn't look like she'd be going back inside anytime soon, and they were both _more _than okay with that.

* * *

"So…" Olivia looked up to see Chloe, Jessica and Aislinn all staring at her, smiles on their faces as she just shook her head, continuing to flip through her magazine.

"I don't kiss and tell guys." She smirked, and they all gasped.

"Oh my god! You and Dylan kissed!" Jessica squealed. "Wait, not just for the show right?" She sat down on the couch beside her and Olivia stayed quiet for a minute before throwing her magazine to the side and looking at them a huge smile on her face.

"I think we made out last night for a total of like three hours or something."

"What?" Chloe sat down on the table in front of her. "Details!"

"We just shared a moment," Olivia shrugged, "And then he said something really cute and I couldn't fight it anymore." She looked at Chloe. "We told each other how we felt."

"Oh my god!" Aislinn clapped her hands. "I knew it!"

"You knew it?"

"Yeah, you and Dylan have been googley-eyed over each other since the day you met. It was obvious, why do you think I left you two alone his first day?"

Olivia tried to recall that, and did, realizing she had a point. "I didn't even think of that." Aislinn nodded, and then Olivia narrowed her eyes at her, smirking. "So when are you gonna bang Munro?"

"What?" Jessica laughed, "That was a good one, Olivia." She discreetly high fived the younger girl.

"When you and Dylan do it." Aislinn shot back, but smiled again. "Besides, Munro and I aren't like that. For god sakes, we played twins when we were kids! That's like incest or something."

"You do realize you two aren't related right?" Olivia deadpanned and Chloe and Jessica laughed more.

"I do, but… ugh." Aislinn shook her head. "Don't be such a smartass."

Olivia just smirked, when she thought of something and stood up. "I have to go…" She said when everyone looked at her. "I'll see you guys later." And with that, she walked out of her dressing room. She pulled her phone from her pocket, and went to the song she wanted, but before pressing play, she reached the dressing room she wanted, and knocked on the door.

She pressed play on her phone, the song starting.

_Anything is possible  
Gonna shock the world  
I wake up and I dream in daylight  
Shine so bright that I blind your sight, girl_

It opened the reveal Dylan on the other end, she didn't say anything and he just stared back at her, silently communicating what they wanted.

_Remind your mind that it's all okay, right  
It's a journey-twisting turning  
Shifting, changing, aging, learning  
It's amazing, blazing, burning_

She then grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer, she captured his lips in hers and then pushed against him into the room, where he slammed the door shut and pressed her against the door, kissing her passionately.

_Unpredictable, not restrictable  
Boom like a dragon, filled with passion  
Thought me to action, chain reaction  
Mic check, now I'm not you and back  
It's once you stop, it's a domino effect_

She pushed against him and then still kissing him, fell back onto the couch, him on top of her as he kissed her harder and deeper.

_Rock to the rhythm of the beat (surprise)  
Everybody else should see (surprise)  
Dance to the music  
Use it or lose it _

She broke the heated makout and looked at him running her fingers through his hair.

_Don't you wanna move your feet  
Surprise, it's the best day of your life  
Are you surprised, yeah you finally got it right  
Are you surprised (rock to the rhythm of the beat)_

They were both breathing heavily as he looked back at her.

"I've never felt this way before." He blinked, "And by the way the song you chose is ridiculously corny."

"Shut up." She playfully smacked him. "It was like the perfect background music for what just happened." She reached up and kissed him again, softer, before sitting up, causing him to fall to her side. He had his hand on her stomach, his fingers spread apart. She pulled her phone from her pocket and shut the music off, turning to face him. She put her hand on his cheek and smiled, leaning her forehad against his, she closed her eyes.

"I've never felt this way before," He quietly spoke, causing her to open her eyes. "It's all so new to me."

"You've had crushes before I'm sure." She argued back, but he shrugged.

"Not like this one."

She nodded, "Me too." She whispered, and moved closer to him, getting comfortable. "Don't ever leave me." She whispered.

"I won't." He promised, putting his chin on top of her head. "You promise you won't leave me either."

She tilted her head so that he was looking at her, and put her hands on his cheeks, gently rubbing them. "I won't." She whispered and then they shared another sweet kiss, before breaking apart and cuddling again.

There was a knock on Dylan's door and it opened, Demetrius and Mindy stepping inside.

"Whoa!" Demetrius said and they broke apart. "Didn't mean to ruin a moment, sorry bro."

"Wait, you two are—"

"Figuring things out." Dylan said, relieved when Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Cool." Mindy smiled.

"Anyway, we have to shoot a scene, I just had to come in here and get something," Demetrius said as he and Dylan were sharing a dressing room that week. "See you guys later."

The door closed and Dylan and Maya shared a look before bursting into laughter.

They were just so comfortable with each other. They knew it was lucky, but knowing that, was enough for them to last a lifetime.

* * *

"Well see you… later." Dylan winked at her, and Olivia sighed, pouting and looking behind her at her house. She'd much rather stay with Dylan than go home.

She lay her head against his chest, "Don't go."

"I have to. I have to go home and eat dinner with my family."

"Says who?"

"My mother."

She rolled her eyes, "Way to be rebellious Dylan."

He laughed, giving her a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow okay? And I'll text you as soon as I get home."

She nodded, "Fine." And kissed him before reluctantly pulling away. She picked up her bag, to see her phone was glowing with a text from Chloe and two more, but she couldn't see whom they were from. She pulled out her phone to read them.

**From Lyle: **Since when are you and Dylan a thing?

**From Alex:** I'm never missing a day of work again! What the hell girl? Details!

**From Chloe: **Have fun with Dylan tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do… just remember you're fifteen. And I'll kill you both if anything happens.

Olivia laughed at Chloe's text. She was _so _her older sister, and since she didn't have one, it worked out nicely for them both.

Alex and Lyle she'd deal with later.

"Bye, Dummy." Olivia waved at Dylan, "I'll see you later, right?"

He looked up from his phone and smiled. "Definitely."

Her phone went off then and she looked at it to see he had texted her. Confused, she looked at him and then at the phone again and opened the message.

**From Dylan**_**: **_Be my girlfriend?

Smiling she typed a message back and sent it to him. Right afterwards he checked it and looked up at her.

**From Olivia: **Took you long enough, Cheesy.

And with that, she ran to him and he effortlessly caught her by the waist, kissing her so passionately, it made her whole body tingle.

"We are so damn and ridiculously cheesy." She said, smiling and leaning her head against his, "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

He smiled, "Me neither."

And then they shared another kiss that lasted well into the middle of the night. Finally happy and finally where they were supposed to be.

* * *

**Ridiculously cheesy as usual. Don't judge me. **


End file.
